


My Heart Went On

by Miles Racer Rose (racerose)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Really A Happy Ending, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, Whatever is the opposite of a slow burn, cause uh, like they jump on it, lots of people died, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racerose/pseuds/Miles%20Racer%20Rose
Summary: Roman is a young bachelor, just trying to live his young life with his friend and attendant, Logan. But his mother sees it that he should be married, but he simply has no interest. Until he boards a ship and meets a man who changes everything. He's prepared to drop everything and run away with Virgil.Once they get off the RMS Titanic.





	1. April 10, 1912

The air was crisp, the chill of winter given way to the spring wind. Crowds were lined up to see the marvel docked at the port. However, it could be seen for miles. 

In the crowd, staring up in awe at the ship was a man, young and in his prime. “Look at the size of it, Logan, can you believe it?” 

His partner, Logan, nodded in agreement. “It truly is a sight to behold. I suppose it is called the Titanic for a reason.” His tone held a hint of teasing, to which the man ignored. 

“Roman, get over here. We’re about to board,” a woman, his mother, snapped at him, breaking him from his reverie. 

“Too bad Mother will be hounding me the whole trip,” Roman muttered to Logan as he followed his parents with a sigh. 

Logan smirked at his friend. “Most likely. I honestly won’t be surprised when she inevitably finds the first marriageable woman on the ship and brings you to her.”

“You are lucky, my friend, no one to breathe down the back of your neck about  _ women _ and  _ marriage _ .” 

For two years, ever since he turned eighteen, Roman’s family had been trying to get him to settle down. But none of the suitors ever interested him, at least not in the way they were intended to. Women simply didn’t interest him. If his family learned that he’d been more content to watch the baker’s son work, they may not take too kindly to it. Even Logan seemed to be a better suitor than any of the girls his mother brought in, and they joked about running away together. 

Roman was impatient as they stood in line to give their tickets, wanting to see the ship and all of the boasted luxuries. Logan nudged him with his elbow as Roman’s foot tapped, leading Roman to sigh dramatically. 

“I wanna see the ship already,” Roman complained. 

Logan rolled his eyes, “Patience is a virtue.” 

Roman shrugged before grinning at Logan. “I don’t need virtue.” 

Logan simply rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses, ignoring Roman’s continued prods to entertain him. 

After what seemed like an hour to Roman, they were finally at the steps. A crew member took their tickets and looked over them, signaling for a valet. 

“Which bags for which room, ma’am?” the valet asked as he began taking their cases and trunks. 

“These two are for me and my husband, the other two for our son and his attendant.” 

Roman and Logan handed their bags to another valet who had come over to help, and the crew member welcomed them aboard. Roman ducked ahead of his parents and began running up the stairs, excitement getting the best of him. He heard his mother telling him off and Logan chasing behind him as he stepped aboard the deck. He slowed to a walk, taking it all in as Logan panted beside him. 

“Can you at least warn me when you are about to run off?” Logan asked, huffing. 

“That would take the fun out of it,” Roman said with a wink as he stared up at the giant smokestacks. 

His gaze fell downward, to a man standing not far off, possibly a couple years younger than himself. Logan’s words sounded like gibberish as Roman stared at this beautiful man, taking in his delicate features and pale complexion. The man turned from his friend, meeting Roman’s gaze. Time seemed to stop for a moment as their eyes met, as the man’s cheeks tinged red as he quickly looked away. Then as suddenly as it had started, the moment was over, and Roman’s mother had grabbed him by the arm to drag him over to a young woman. He turned back to find that the man was gone. 

Perhaps he’d see him again. 

 

Roman sighed as he watched his champagne swirl in his glass. Logan stood beside him, observing the party around him. 

Usually, Roman loved parties, but watching his mother attempt to barter him off to a group of bachelorettes had put a damper on his mood. 

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, an unusual sincerity in his voice. 

Roman shot a glance at him, turning his gaze back to his mother. 

“If she had her way, I’d be married before the ship docked again,” he muttered darkly. 

Logan sighed, “You know she simply worries for you.” 

“Yes,” Roman begrudgingly admitted. “But I’m still young, still wanting to explore the world! I don’t want to be tied down to a woman I barely know in some fancy house and forever having my parents watching my every move.” 

Logan hummed in agreement, unsure of what to say. 

As Roman watched his mother invite yet another girl to the conversation, he turned. 

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” he said.

“Do you want me to come?” Logan asked. 

Roman simply shrugged in response as he walked to the door. Logan followed behind. 

The air had a sharp chill, but Roman felt it more pleasant than the stuffy air from the lounge. Unfortunate, as it was a beautiful place. Roman was simply overwhelmed. He simply began walking, Logan following him silently like a shadow. 

He found himself at the bow of the ship, but they weren’t alone. Two figures stood at the railing, and before he could turn around, one had turned to face him. It was the man he’d seen earlier. All words left him momentarily as their gazes met and he saw recognition flicker in the other man’s eyes. 

“Oh, my apologies, I- I did not mean to intrude,” Roman stammered.

“You have a shadow,” the other man said simply, glancing at Logan, who had come stand just behind Roman. 

“Ah, yes, this is my friend Logan. He brings no harm, nor do I,” Roman said. 

The other man let out a breath of laughter. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to.”

A silence fell over all four of them. 

“My name is Roman,” Roman said, stepping forward slightly. 

“Virgil. And this is my friend Patton,” the man said. 

Patton waved. Another pause, and then Patton walked over, past Roman and to Logan. 

“It’s chilly, isn’t it? Would you like to join me inside?” 

Logan blinked in surprise, but made a noise of agreement. Patton hooked his arm in his and walked him away. Roman couldn’t help but laugh at Logan’s face as they disappeared. He turned back to Virgil, suddenly realizing that they were quite alone now. Even in the moonlight, Roman could see the flush in Virgil’s cheeks. 

“Patton is bold, I’ll give him that,” Roman said with a smile as he stood beside Virgil. 

Virgil chuckled, shaking his head, “Bolder than me, that’s for sure.” 

Roman smiles at that, staring out into the wide expanse of the ocean for a moment. He realized that Virgil had a soft Irish accent, less prominent than Patton’s had been.

“I hope you don’t mind my company,” Roman said. “I had to get away from that damned party and clear my head.” 

Virgil snorted, leaning over the railing. “What kind of problems could a guy in first class be having to need to clear his head?” 

Roman could sense his sarcasm, but answered seriously. “My mother is trying to marry me off to every woman on the ship.” 

Virgil cocked his head, nodding. “Okay, fair, I guess that is stressful. Why not just pick one though? I’m sure a good-looking young guy like you could have your pick of the lot.” 

“Yes, but I’m not very interested in women.” 

Virgil froze, and Roman momentarily panicked, wondering if he’d thought wrong about this boy. 

“Oh…” Virgil said softly. “Yeah, I get that…” 

Maybe he hadn’t. 

There was another pause before Virgil spoke again. 

“Why talk to me though? I’m sure there’s plenty of other… suitable people you could approach.” 

Roman shrugged, meeting Virgil’s glance. “I think you are very handsome, and I am intrigued by you.” 

Virgil flushed and bit his bottom lip, looking away from Roman. 

Roman leaned on the railing, closer to Virgil’s face. “I hope you don’t mind that I am also bold.” 

“N- Not at all,” Virgil stuttered, his whole face red. 

“So, Virgil… what is your story? How’d you end up on this ship?” Roman asked softly. 

Virgil glanced at Roman before turning back to the railing, looking out at the ocean. 

“Well… I’ve been living with Patton for a few years. He’s a few years older than me and had a place of his own when my mom died, and I was on my own. He helped me on my feet. I got a job as a tailor’s apprentice and he worked in a bakery. It was a decent living, although certainly not glamorous by any means. Our skills combined meant that we were always warm and fed. But Patton had always wanted more. And so when he won two tickets to a ship heading to America, we decided we could start a new life in New York.” 

Roman stared in wonder at Virgil. Virgil met his gaze with nervousness. 

“It’s an admirable dream…” Roman sighed, looking out at the ocean. “I wish I could start a new life as well.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Virgil asked, keeping Roman’s gaze when he turned back to him. 

“I… I suppose you are right.” Roman paused, thinking for a moment before smirking at Virgil. “Are you suggesting I run away with you?” 

Virgil jumped, spluttering. Roman laughed softly. 

“Because I would.” 

“You are barking mad,” Virgil said, fighting to keep a smile off of his face. 

“Maybe so,” Roman grinned, leaning into Virgil once again. “But is that so bad?” 

“I’m not sure…” Virgil said, a soft smile on his face as he leaned in as well. “Maybe I should find out.” 

Roman could see the faint freckles dusting Virgil’s cheeks in the moonlight, like stars just beginning to come out. He softly cupped Virgil’s face in his hand, tracing his fingers along his jawline. Virgil’s eyes shut, a shiver running through him that had nothing to do with the cold air. 

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Roman knew what he wanted from this life. As he pressed his lips softly against Virgil’s, everything seemed right. As the kiss deepened, Virgil clutched onto Roman’s jacket like his life depended on it. Roman’s hands found his way from Virgil’s neck to his waist, pressing him closer. 

They pulled away, and Roman fluttered his eyes open to take in Virgil’s face. Virgil softly looked up at him, his lips parted slightly and his face beautifully flushed, framed perfectly by the moonlight. 

“We’ll both be in a lot of trouble if we are caught, you know,” Virgil said softly. 

Roman smiles softly at him. “Then we don’t get caught.” 

Approaching footsteps made them jump apart quickly, before realizing it was just Logan and Patton. 

“I hope you quite enjoyed yourselves,” Logan said sarcastically. “Roman, your mother is looking for you.” 

Roman sighed, looking once more at Virgil. 

“Will you meet me again? Same place, same time.” 

Virgil nodded, smiling bashfully. “Of course.” 

Roman laughed out of glee, planting a quick kiss to Virgil’s cheek before he ran off to join the party again, filled with renewed energy. 

“Patton, perhaps we could…” Logan started, unsure of what to say. 

“We’ll figure something out, just meet me where we were,” Patton said with a smile. 

Logan couldn’t help but return it before he turned and followed Roman back to the ballroom. 

 

After the two had retired to their room, Roman laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with restlessness. 

“If you are going to say something, just say it,” Logan said, and Roman could practically  _ hear _ the eye roll accompanying it. 

“It’s just…” Roman sighed dreamily, his heart still at the bow of the ship. “It was so wonderful, and he’s so beautiful and everything was so perfect. Logan, I think I’m in love.” 

It was a moment before Logan responded. “As happy as I am for you, I can’t help but point out that your family would not approve of him. Not only is he lower class and poor as dirt, but he’s also a man.” 

“What does that matter? They can’t stop my heart. I’ll run away with him,” Roman said, half dreaming, half determined.

There was another pause, and Roman heard Logan sit up. 

“You are referring to how they are starting a new life in America,” Logan said, more of a statement than a question. 

“Yes, why not?” Roman questioned, also sitting up. 

“You have no idea how to survive under such conditions, you’d end up killing yourself on accident,” Logan said, deadpan. 

Roman laughed, “Then you come with us. After all, it  _ is _ your job to make sure I don’t kill myself on accident.” 

Logan sighed, “If I must…” 

Roman thought for a moment. “Anyways, what were you doing with Patton?” 

Roman heard a strange choking sound come from Logan’s direction, covered by a nervous cough. 

“Well, we talked for a while about our lives and such…” Logan finally said.

Roman hummed in disbelief, “I think you did more than  _ talk _ .” 

“Well…” 

Roman laughed in victory. “It’s perfect! Me and Virgil, you and Patton, running away to New York to start anew!” 

Logan let out a sigh. “Goodnight, Roman.” 

Roman heard him lay back down, and followed suit. “Goodnight, old friend. Tomorrow night we can see our loves again…” 


	2. April 11, 1912

 

“Virgil, stop brooding in the corner and join us!” 

Virgil looked over at Patton, who was playing a game of poker with a couple other men. There wasn’t much on the betting table, only a couple handfuls of coins. 

“Nah, I think I’m fine right here,” Virgil said, leaning back against the wall and looking out the window. 

He heard Patton sigh. “Fine, I fold, keep the coins.” 

Patton walked over, pushing Virgil’s folded arms lightly. He shook his head when Virgil met his gaze. 

“Come on, loosen up! We landed a place on the finest ship in the world; might as well have some fun with it,” Patton said with a grin. 

“I think I had my fun last night,” Virgil said back with a smirk, before his face turned serious again. “But that’s all it was. Just a bit of fun, a little rebellion from a rich boy.” 

Patton smacked his hand against Virgil’s arm, “Oh, come on, Virge. He asked you to meet him again tonight, that’s gotta mean somethin’, ay?”

“Ongoing rebellion,” Virgil suggested. 

“Or a bloomin’ romance,” Patton countered with a raise of his brows. He leaned into Virgil, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You never know. This is a whole new chance for us, ol’ boy. Opportunities at every corner. You take that, and you run with it, see where it leads you.”

Virgil sighed, smiling softly at Patton. “You’ve always been the dreamer of the two of us.” 

“Maybe we’ll end up taking a couple of handsome rich men with us to America,” Patton winked, making Virgil laugh. 

“Yeah, Pat, I’m sure that’s how this will end. Livin’ it up in New York with a couple runaway rich boys.” 

Patton shrugged, a smile on his face. “You never know. Now come on, let’s get some air. All this smoke is starting to hurt my head.” 

Virgil followed Patton out of the saloon, heading up to the open deck. Away from all the drunken shouts and cigarette smoke, Virgil took a deep breath of the salty air. They walked to the bow of the ship, memories of the previous night flooding Virgil’s mind. Patton seemed to know what Virgil was thinking about as he giggled to himself, climbing up on the railing. His feet on the first rail of the bottom, his hands clutching the top, he leaned over the side just enough to see the waves below. 

“This is it, Virgil,” he said dreamily, staring out into the distance. “We’re really doing this…” 

Virgil laughed as he folded his arms on the railing beside him, following his friend’s gaze to the wide expanse of ocean. “I know, I know, you’ve only said it a hundred times,” he teased. 

“I just still can’t believe it. On the Ship of Dreams, going to the Land of Opportunity… do you think it’s much different there?” Patton asked, a faraway look in his eyes. 

Virgil thought for a moment. “I dunno. I’d imagine less drunken cursing in the streets at night,” he joked. 

Patton let out a huff of laughter, “Eh, maybe. Reckon we’ll be able to drink any American out. Then get up on the table and show ‘em the Irish way of a party.” 

“You dance like a one legged cat when you’re drunk,” Virgil said, nudging Patton with a grin. 

“Ah, but it’s still fun, and ain’t that the point?” Patton retorted with a light push back to him. 

Virgil shook his head, laughing as they turned their gazes back to the sea. 

“I’d like to open a bakery of my own when we get there. A little one, with an apartment above it for us to live,” Patton sighed. “Small, but cozy, and when people walk in they smell cookies and bread baking in the ovens, and it’s warm. A place anyone who comes in can call a home, and everyone who walks in is a friend.”

“I can run a little tailor’s shop from the apartment,” Virgil said with a smile, going along with Patton’s daydreams. “Fixing coats and the like for fifty cents a pop. More detailed work goes up to a dollar.” 

Patton thought. “You drive a hard bargain. Will there be a discount for an old friend?” 

Virgil pretended to ponder this for a moment. “Loaf of cinnamon bread and we’ll call it even.” 

“Sounds like a fair deal to me,” Patton said, shaking Virgil’s hand. 

Giving up their serious facade, they broke into peals of laughter. 

“I may have to start lower though, gain some business first. I’ll be working with blokes like Roman by the time I reach those prices,” Virgil said, his arm around Patton’s shoulders. 

“Ooh, and of course, what about him? We’ll have to make sure we have enough space to take in our lovers as well,” Patton teased, waggling his eyebrows at Virgil. 

“You’re mad, they wouldn’t want to come with us and live a middle class, at most, lifestyle.” Virgil said, shaking his head. 

“What’d I say, V, you never know. Plus, didn’t you say last night that he proclaimed he’d run away with you?” 

Virgil shook his head, looking away from Patton with a sigh. “He’s probably as much of a dreamer as you. I just don’t see the world that way, Pat. I see what can happen, not some fantastical daydream where everyone lives happy ever after. I’m trusting your judgement on this journey, but I can’t trust the imagination of a naive man.” 

“Virgil…” 

“It’s true, you know it. It’s risking a lot to see him again, it was risking a lot just to do what we did last night.” Virgil said, dropping his arm and stepping back to the railing, clutching it tightly. “If we are caught, who knows what his family could do to me. People’ll do anything for money, and they have lots of it, I’m sure.” 

Patton sighed, knowing he was right. He put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb comfortingly. 

“I’m insane, Patton. I’m absolutely mad for agreeing to meet him again, and some part of me wants to believe that there can be a happy ending for this.” Virgil paused, breathing deeply. He shut his eyes, feeling his eyes begin to sting. “But realistically, I’m going to end up breaking my own heart.” 

“Don’t say that…” Patton stepped beside him, making Virgil face him. He stared up at Virgil with a serious expression. “Virgil, you can’t let fear get in the way of what you feel. If you are happy, then let yourself be happy. Of course, be careful, but… The risk is worth it, don’t you think?” 

Virgil looked away, chewing the inside of his lip. He sighed before looking back at Patton. 

“I suppose it could be,” he said softly. 

Patton smiled, patting him on the shoulder, “There’s a good man. Everything will turn out fine, I’m sure of it.” 

As they fell into silence, Virgil tried to let Patton’s certainty drown out the unease he felt. He still worried that something would go wrong. 

 

Later that night, Virgil stood again at the bow of the ship, looking up at the stars. It was nearing ten o’clock, and Roman would be there any moment. Unless he had changed his mind about Virgil. Virgil tried to ignore the feeling as he closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his face. 

Approaching footsteps made Virgil open his eyes again, turning around. 

Roman walked up to him softly, a tender smile on his face. 

“I’m glad you made it,” he said as he neared. 

Virgil tried to ignore the hammering of his heart as he got closer. “I thought you might not show up.” 

“What?” Roman questioned, his face falling into an expression of concern as he gently took one of Virgil’s hands in his own. “Why would you think that?” 

Virgil looked away, hesitating before he answered. “Because this doesn’t make any sense. I- I’m not the kind of guy to...” He glanced back to Roman’s face before flushing. “To get the attention of… someone like you.” 

“Does this have to make any sense? And I quite disagree with that notion, as I seem to be enraptured by you, my darling.” Roman pressed his lips gently to Virgil’s hand. 

Virgil’s heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest, and he was very aware of how sweaty his palms were, although Roman made no mention of it. 

“I want to know everything about you, every single piece that makes up your character. I want to know your wishes and dreams, and do whatever I can to make them come true,” Roman said softly, stepping closer to Virgil, mere breaths away. 

“I…” Virgil found himself at a loss for words, stammering nothing for a moment. 

Roman sensed his discomfort and stepped back. “Perhaps we can start small.” 

Virgil blinked, nodding, his eyes going everywhere but to Roman. 

“Here,” Roman said, pulling Virgil away to the middle of the empty deck. He led him to sit on the ground. 

Virgil looked at him questioningly as he shrugged off his coat. It was cold out, and Virgil was shivering slightly, so he couldn’t understand why Roman would shed his warmer layer. Until it was draped around his own shoulders. Virgil pulled it tighter against himself, feeling the warmth Roman had left in the fabric. Roman laid down on his back, gesturing for Virgil to follow suit. He did, and was met with the most amazing view of the stars he’d ever seen. He stared in wonder, not even noticing Roman’s gaze on him. 

“It’s beautiful,” Virgil said softly. 

“Yes,” Roman said in agreement, not paying attention to the stars. 

Virgil glanced at Roman, smiling softly as he met his gaze. 

“What are your plans for America?” Roman asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

Virgil let out a breath of laughter. “Me and Patton were actually talking about this earlier today. Patton wants to open up a little bakery of his own, with an apartment for us to share above it.” 

“Would there be room for… anyone else?” Roman asked suggestively, earning a snort from Virgil. 

“Patton said that he’d make sure there was enough room for our… lovers,” Virgil said, his voice dropping at the last word out of embarrassment. 

“Ooh, good man! It’s perfect!” Roman shouted excitedly, turning onto his side. “You, me, Logan, and Patton, all sharing an apartment in the big city. I could get a job in the theatre, I’ve always had an interest in it. And Logan could work somewhere where all of his big brain knowledge isn’t going to waste. I think he’d be a good teacher. Oh, but what about you?” 

“Planning on doing tailoring jobs like usual,” Virgil, turning onto his side as well, resting his head on his hand. “I’d rather not work in a sweatshop again, so I’d just make my own business unless I had no other choice.” 

“It sounds perfect…” Roman sighed, closing his eyes as if imagining it. “And we’d be free to do whatever we’d like, no more nagging mothers or ladies who only like me for my family’s name.” 

“I suppose,” Virgil said. “But it would be hard, you understand. There’s no fancy parties or dinners in this life. We could struggle to live, have no money, be hungry and cold.” 

“I wouldn’t mind. I’d have you. And my freedom.” Roman said softly, seriously. “The risk is worth it to me.” 

“You really are an idiot,” Virgil said, smiling softly at him. 

“Perhaps. But I’m not a fool; I would bring enough money to last us a while. Maybe some valuables I could sell,” Roman said. 

“Ah,” Virgil gasped teasingly. “So the rich boy has a brain.” 

Roman pouted at him. “I’ll have you know, I am  _ quite _ educated. Suppose it’s the privilege of being a rich boy.” 

Virgil laughed softly. Roman’s face softened and he sighed as he gazed tenderly at Virgil. Virgil felt his face heat up under the weight of his stare, looking away shyly. After a moment, he cleared his throat. 

“So, you’ve heard my tragic tale of woe, what about you? What’s life like up there in all the riches?”

Roman chuckled, thinking for a moment. He drew patterns on the ground with his finger as he spoke. “Well, it’s all about appearances. What you wear, how you act, everything has to be up to a standard. I wasn’t allowed to speak to anyone who didn’t have money, but I did anyways. My mother especially is always trying to please the public eye, which is why I think she wants to marry me off to some heiress.” He sighed, looking up at Virgil again. “But, of course, there are the good things of it. Most fancy parties are boring, but once we went to a dance, in this fancy ballroom. It was the most spectacular thing I’ve ever seen, and everything seemed to shimmer gold. It truly was a sight to behold…” 

Virgil smiled. “I’d like to see that,” he said quietly before his face quickly changed. “But that’s stupid, I would never see that.” 

Roman sat up, leaning over him with a determined look in his eyes. “I’ll take you to a ballroom like that. I’ll find a way, I promise!” 

Virgil snorted, sitting himself up on his arm. “But speaking of parties… I’m gonna take a gander and say you’ve never been to a real party before.” 

“If you mean one that wasn’t just a bunch of snobs standing around gossiping, then no.” Roman confirmed, intrigued on where this was going. 

“Well, Pat was trying to get me to join him to a party they’re having tomorrow night. I wasn’t gonna go, but…” He smirked at Roman. “Maybe it’d be a good chance to see how you fare with the common and the poor. We’ll show you the Irish way of a party.” 

Roman’s eyes lit up with excitement, “Oh my, that sounds wonderful! You’ll have to show me how you dance, I’ve only ever heard about those kinds of things.” 

Virgil let out a groan. “Fine, but only a couple. I’m not much into dancing in front of others.” 

Roman smiled. “I can’t wait.” 

  
  


“Well, looks like I’m going to the party after all,” Virgil said as he closed the door and took off his shoes. 

Patton sat up, a wide grin on his face. “You asked Roman to come?” 

Virgil nodded, not even trying to hide his smile. 

Patton let out a whoop, flopping back down on the pillow. As Virgil sat on his bed, Patton looked back over at him. 

“Logan doesn’t know yet, but I’m taking him to the party too.”

Virgil snorted, covering his mouth as he imagined the two wealthy boys amongst the chaos. “Well, then this should be fun.” 

Patton nodded, a small smile on his face. “We’ll give them a night they’ll never forget.”


	3. April 12, 1912

“I swear, Logan, if my mother makes me speak to another woman, I’m going to jump off the side of the boat,” Roman grumbled as he began getting dressed for dinner. 

“Valerie is probably the best of the prospects I’ve seen so far,” Logan said, not even really acknowledging him. 

Roman sighed. “Yes, that is true. At least I could hold a conversation with her. I feel we could be friends if my mother wasn’t trying to marry me off to her.” 

Then Roman thought about Virgil, his bad mood temporarily lifted as he anticipated seeing him again, the party promised to him. 

“At least I’ll have some refuge at the party tonight,” he said, looking in the mirror to tie his tie. 

Logan looked up at him in confusion. “What party?” 

Roman glanced at him in the mirror. “The one Virgil is taking me to, down at the lower class decks,” he said in excitement. 

Logan sighed softly, his face paling a little as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Perhaps that is what Patton meant by a “fun surprise” tonight…” 

Roman chuckled, turning around and patting Logan’s arm, “It’ll be fun, we’ll learn to dance like the Irish, drink and be merry!” 

“We are sophisticated people, Roman, we are going to make fools of ourselves,” Logan said, an unsure look on his face. 

“So? Isn’t that part of the fun of it? It’ll be grand, Logan, an experience of a lifetime!” 

“I’m not so sure about that… but, I suppose you have a point. Fine, I’ll go.” Logan said, defeated. 

Roman laughed, going back to finishing his tie before putting on his waistcoat, making sure his collar was straight before putting on his blazer. He knew that his mother would be especially nitpicky if he didn’t look perfect. They were dining with “elites”, including some of the richest people on the ship. Not that he really cared. Logan was putting on his own coat, straightening his bowtie. 

They left the room, walking together down into the dining hall with dignity, putting on airs of elegance and snobbery. They didn’t speak much as they were sat down at the table, giving polite nods to the strangers sitting there. Roman looked at his watch a few times, watching it get closer and closer to ten o’clock as he pushed his food around. Logan cast him a few subtle glances, waiting for him to make the excuse to leave. 

Finally, Roman politely excused himself, saying that he wasn’t feeling well, and would retire to bed early. Logan excused himself as well, following him. As soon as they were back on the deck, Roman took off running, Logan following on his heels as Roman laughed. They didn’t stop until they saw their boys, running up to them, breathless and laughing. 

Virgil unfolded his arms, a smile on his face as he raised his eyebrows at them. Patton giggled, throwing himself on Logan, who almost lost his balance at the sudden weight before being rebalanced by Patton. 

“Did you run all the way here?” Virgil asked, steadying a breathless Roman. 

“Yes,” Roman gasped happily. “Didn’t want to be late, and the dinner was running late, so we made an excuse and came here.” 

“I suppose that explains the fancy attire,” Virgil laughed, giving them another moment to catch their breaths before linking his arm with Roman’s, leading him down to the lower decks. 

Roman could hear Patton giggling at Logan, a small sigh from Logan as he allowed himself to be dragged as well. 

He could already hear shouts and cheering and jaunty music playing as they got near. They walked in, and quite a few people stared at his fancy clothes, but other than that, no one paid much mind to them. Everyone was drinking, some of them smoking like their lives depended on it, billowing like the smokestacks. People were dancing and clapping along to the music, and Roman had never seen such unadulterated joy in one room before. He looked over at Logan, and he looked terrified. 

Logan yelped as Patton took his hand, dragging him over to dance, and Roman couldn’t help but laugh as Logan shouted out objections to unlistening ears. Roman grinned at Virgil, taking his hand and pulling him as well, and it was Virgil objecting now. 

“Show me how to dance!” Roman shouted over the music, “Come on!” 

Virgil finally shook his head, sighing. He pulled Roman close, putting Roman’s hand on his shoulder before putting his own hand on the small of Roman’s back, clasping their hands together. Roman barely had time to blush at their closeness before Virgil pulled them into the circle of people, light on his feet as he jumped and spun with Roman around the room in a messy kind of waltz. Roman laughed as he found the rhythm, and Virgil had a small grin on his own face. They both glanced up to see Patton and Logan doing something similar, and both of them were laughing like madmen. Virgil spun Roman out, and back in, Roman laughing breathlessly as they kept spinning across the room, barely aware of their feet anymore. 

Virgil got a look on his face as if he suddenly had an idea, stopping and telling Roman to wait a moment before ducking through the crowd, saying something to the band playing. Roman saw one of them nod before Virgil made his way back over as the last chord played out. 

“I think you’ll like this one,” Virgil said, almost shyly as he pulled Roman back in as the song started. The band was singing in a chorus along with this, and a few people in the crowd were shouting along with it as well. Virgil led them a bit slower this time, singing along with the jaunty tune in a lovely voice, his accent only deepened by the words. 

“ When I was a young one I heard me father say... That he'd rather see me dead and buried in the clay…. Sooner than be married to any runaway, by the lovely sweet banks of the roses,” he crooned, leaning close to Roman’s ear so he could hear the lyrics. 

Roman was smitten, giggling softly as Virgil sang. 

“And when I get married t'will be in the month of May, when the leaves they are green and the meadows they are gay… and me and me true love we'll sit and sport and play, by the lovely sweet banks of the roses…” 

As the song ended, Virgil pulled back, a soft look in his eyes. Roman couldn’t help but stare in awe, barely hearing the cheer of the crowd as another song started up. Virgil eventually looked down, a light blush on his cheeks as he pulled away from Roman. 

“The Banks of the Roses, was always a favorite of mine. Felt it worked here…” He cleared his throat. “Let’s get a drink,” he suggested, pulling Roman away from the dancing. They sat with their beers, Virgil downing his quickly with a sigh as Roman watched the festivities with a light chuckle. Logan was clapping to the beat of the band, watching Patton do a dance with his feet, tapping along in time with the music on the table he was standing on. Roman laughed as Patton pulled Logan up onto the table, seeing Logan’s flush from across the room. But Logan started trying to copy Patton’s footwork, a little sloppier, but not bad. He was laughing with Patton, and Roman couldn’t help but think that he’d never seen Logan let this loose. He’d never seen him this… happy. After a moment, he looked back to Virgil, who had been watching them with a small smile. 

“Is this how you usually spend your time at parties?” Roman questioned, nudging him gently with his shoulder. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, looking over at him. “I like watching drunken blokes act like idiots. And I’m not much one for dancing in public, really, I only did tonight cause ya made me.” 

“Well, thank you then, for letting me be your exception,” Roman said with a roguish smile. “But I’m not satisfied yet, I still want to dance.” 

Virgil shook his head, “Nope. You can join Patton and Logan, but I won’t be makin’ a fool of myself in front of all these people any more than that.” 

Roman pouted for a moment, thinking. “Then let’s go somewhere private.” 

Virgil blinked, flushing a bit, but he didn’t say no. Roman laughed as he pulled Virgil up, taking him away from the part, back into the chilly night air. It was refreshing after the stuffy heat of the room. They found their way back to the bow of the ship, and Roman took Virgil’s hand, pulling him close. It was the same way they had danced before, but more refined and poised. 

“Let me show you how we dance,” Roman said softly as he lead Virgil into a waltz. 

It was slow, and Roman let Virgil figure out the footwork before sweeping him across the deck, the two spinning in elegance. Virgil was quiet, looking shyly at Roman with a small smile. 

As they came to a stop, Roman stepped back, bowing to Virgil in a gentlemanly fashion. Virgil bowed back, giggling a little as he did. Roman took his hand in his with a small smile, kissing his knuckles and watching as Virgil blushed. 

Virgil pulled Roman into him, throwing his arms around his shoulders as he kissed him. Roman let out a small surprised noise, but quickly kissed him back, his hands on Virgil’s waist. As they parted, Roman smiled. 

“Stay with me tonight, Virgil…” 

Virgil blushed, looking away for a moment before breathing out, “Okay…” 

Roman took his hand, leading him to his room. He gave Virgil his blazer just in case they came across someone, as to not raise so much immediate suspicion. But no one was in the halls at this hour, and they made it into Roman’s room with no trouble. Virgil stared in wonder at the size, the grandeur of the furniture. 

“I knew the first class rooms must be nice but… Christ, I couldn’t have imagined this,” Virgil said. 

Roman sighed. “Yes, I suppose that it’s very nice. Part of me wishes that I didn’t find this normal.” 

Virgil wasn’t sure what to say to that. What could he? 

Roman sighed again, shaking his head. He went to Virgil, leading him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Virgil awkwardly took a seat on the edge of Roman’s bed, almost afraid to actually touch anything. 

“It’s alright, Virgil,” Roman said as he walked over to him, resting his hand on Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil leaned into his touch, closing his eyes briefly before looking back up at Roman. Roman leaned down, kissing him gently. They ended up laying back, tangled in each other. 

“I love you… I love you…” Roman said in between kisses. 

“You’re mad… absolute lunatic…. I love you…” Virgil countered in between each breath. 

They remained tangled together, kissing and whispering confessions as they lost their clothing and buried themselves under the sheets. 

Eventually, they fell into slumber, holding each other softly. 


	4. April 13, 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look its another chapter wow

 

It was warm, the blanket capturing the warmth of two bodies in the bed. Roman could stay there forever, he thought as he stirred. He opened his eyes, seeing the soft green eyes of his lover staring back at him.

“Hello there, handsome,” Roman said quietly, scooting himself closer to Virgil.

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you,” Virgil said with a soft smile, leaning his forehead against Roman’s.

Roman chuckled lightly, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil’s lips before saying, “Truly a remarkable way to wake up, I say… I could certainly get used to it.”

“Me too,” Virgil said softly.

Roman’s hand wandered up to Virgil’s shoulder, up to his neck, his thumb running over the marks he’d left. He pulled back slightly to look at the bruises, and Virgil took that opportunity to duck his head down to press kisses to Roman’s neck where he’d left his own. Roman hummed in contentment, holding Virgil close. He imagined Virgil working late in their shared apartment, him having to coax him to bed, quiet nights and soft kisses. He imagined them growing old together, still as in love as they were now. Virgil’s hand stroked his cheek softly, leaning up to kiss him again.

The sound of the door opening brought them out of their quiet reverie, and Roman shot up, quickly getting dressed, hiding Virgil under the covers. He quickly slipped out of the bedroom, closing it behind him. He sighed in relief when he realized it was just Logan. Come to think of it, he hadn’t heard him come in the previous night. Logan looked up at him, still wearing the same clothes they’d gone to dinner in. And underneath the collar…

“Oh, Logan, seems you had quite a night,” Roman snickered, walking up to him and pulling the collar down a tad bit more to see a couple more below it.

Logan flushed, trying to stammer an explanation as he pushed Roman’s hands away, but Roman simply laughed and pulled his own collar down.

“Ah. I assume Virgil is still here then?” Logan asked, glancing at Roman’s closed door. “Patton was a little worried when he realized he hadn’t come back to the cabin.”

Roman nodded sheepishly, but stepped closer to Logan, curious to how his night went after he and Virgil had left the party. “You seemed to be having fun last night, I’ve never seen you like that before,” he said with a grin.

Logan ducked his head, a tinge of red dusting his cheeks. “Yes, I…” A soft smile graced his face as his eyes looked down, far away. “Patton seems to bring out something in me that I hadn’t even realized was there.” He looked up, his smile bigger. “He’s wild and excitable and he hardly ever makes sense with the things he says, but he says it so earnestly you can’t help but believe him. He… I’ve never liked Irish accents, I’ve always found them too brash and unintelligible, and yet when he talks, I could listen for hours. He has such simple dreams but thinks that they are so grand, that I can’t help but want it too… I… Roman, I… I think I’m in love with him.”

Roman chuckled, putting his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “We’ll be runaways, giving our lovers everything they could want. An apartment in New York, the four of us, a simple life. It’s so close, Logan. Once we leave the ship, we’ll be free from this life.”

Logan sighed, nodding softly. “Yes… I think we will.”

Virgil peeked out the door, a faint blush on his cheeks as he stepped out, giving an awkward wave to Logan. Logan nodded back to him.

“I, uh, I should head back down the the lower decks,” Virgil said. “Patton will probably be wondering where I’ve been.”

Roman grabbed his wrist as he tried to leave quickly. “Could we come? Plus, I don’t want someone to see you leaving the first class rooms and giving you any trouble. Take my coat, at least.”

Virgil nodded, blushing as Roman put his coat over him.

“I suppose I should get changed then, I’ll accompany you.” Logan quickly headed to his room and shut the door.

Roman took Virgil’s hand gently as they waited. Virgil squeezed it back as Roman began swaying with Virgil, close to kissing him again. Logan’s door opened before he could, however. Roman sighed as Logan looked between them, glancing away as he walked to the door.

The three men walked through the corridor, checking for any passersby as they walked, taking care that no one noticed Virgil in the first class cabins. Luckily, it was still early enough that most hadn’t yet left their beds. They quickly made their way to the deck, where at least they wouldn’t get in any sort of trouble being together. Virgil led them to his room, all of them quiet in the biting air. When he opened the door, Patton looked up, sitting up when he saw Virgil. 

“There ya are, I’d started thinkin’ ta worst!” Patton’s accent had become even heavier, almost indecipherable as he jumped up, hugging his friend. 

Virgil patted his back, blushing a little. “I was with Roman…” 

Patton pulled back, spotting the other two, but also spotting the marks on Virgil’s and Roman’s necks. His eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face. “Ooohhh, I see. Suppose we just switched roommates, eh, Roman?” 

Roman grinned, a slight blush on his own face. Logan was shifting behind him, tugging his own collar up with a red hot face. 

“I was gonna head over to ta smoke room, if you’d like ta join me,” Patton offered after a moment’s pause. 

Virgil glanced at Roman, perhaps a little hopefully. 

“Sure, I’d love to,” Roman accepted with a smile. 

They turned, and Roman and Logan let the Irishmen lead the way, having no idea where the third class smoking room was. 

“It’s across the ship, near the very back of the boat,” Virgil explained to Roman, glancing back at him. 

Roman thought for a moment, “I thought the third class cabins were all right here…” 

“They are,” Virgil shrugged. “Guess they thought us poor folk could use a walk.” 

Roman shook his head. Seemed like poor planning to him. Ah well, at least it gave him an opportunity to stretch his legs. They went out on the decks, the chilly air hitting them again, and Roman risked taking Virgil’s hand, walking in step with him. He leaned against him for warmth as they walked along the bridge, and Virgil didn’t seem to mind. Patton glanced back at them, and around the empty bridge. He glanced at Logan, who was looking out at the ocean as they walked. Roman watched Logan startle a bit as Patton took his hand, smiling as Logan intertwined their fingers.  

When they got to the smoke room, they found it mostly empty, save for a few early birds sitting around, a couple men passed out from the previous night. The four found a spot in the corner of the room, sitting in the two couches. Patton took out a box of cigarettes and a matchbox, offering them to the other three. Only Roman took one. 

Patton lit a match, lighting his own before lighting Roman’s cig. He shook out the flame, setting it on the ashtray, putting the matchbox back in his coat pocket before leaning back, against Logan. Roman puffed his own, glancing at Virgil, who had his eyes locked on his lips before he blinked and looked up, blushing a little before turning away. 

 

They talked for hours about where they grew up; Roman told them about the small mansion he lived in, the classes he’d had to take and how he would sneak off with Logan to go into the city, having lived on the outskirts of London. His mother had always had to send someone off in search for them, but they’d never be found. Meanwhile, Virgil and Patton had been living on the streets of Dublin, doing odd jobs just to get food, hiding out in alleyways and porch stoops to seek shelter from the rain. 

Occasionally, some men and women would join them, sharing their own stories and talking about what they’d want to do in America, since most of them were immigrants. A Russian fellow starting telling tales from his country, local urban legends. Suddenly, there was a group around them listening to the stories, telling their own from Ireland, Scotland, even a Chinese couple spoke in broken English about a woman who could turn into a fox, a spirit said to live in a forest nearby their old home. 

Logan was intrigued by the stories, listening intently and asking questions to each one, while Patton cracked jokes, occasionally telling his own dramatic tales. Virgil seemed to enjoy simply listening, and Roman was the happiest he’d ever been. It was amazing to see and hear all these different people and the differences that they shared… and how welcoming they were. He knew if it had been the other way around, no one would be talking to Virgil and Patton. But here, no one bat an eye at them, not caring about status or anything, only that you could talk and be merry. 

Night slipped before they even knew it, Roman completely forgetting about attending dinner. Even Logan had forgotten, laughing along with everyone else. Most of their group had left at this point, moving on to other places, leaving just the four of them alone again. 

“That was fun,” Roman said with a contented smile as he leaned against Virgil. “I never even knew that talking to a group of strangers could be so much fun. Usually, it’s all snobby and judgemental.” 

Virgil let out a breath of laughter, putting his arm around his shoulders and squeezing them. “We poor folk need to stick together if we wanna make it in this world, sometimes a smoke and a laugh is all we got.” 

“I suppose it’s not so bad,” Logan said with a small sigh, glancing over at Patton, who grinned brightly back at him, squeezing his hand. 

The Russian man, Ivan, Roman remembered, came back to the them, rushing from outside the room. They all looked up as he came back over to them. 

“There’s a man looking for two first class man, think it’s you. I told I hadn’t seen,” Ivan said in his heavy accent. 

Roman stood, as did Logan. “That’ll be my mother’s attendant. Christ, we forgot about dinner. Thank you, Ivan,” he said in a rush as he looked at Virgil. “We’ll have to go now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Virgil squeezed his hand as he and Logan took off, looking around every corner. Instead of going through the deck bridge, they went through the second class staterooms, hoping to avoid the attendant. They saw him talking to a maid in one hallway, quickly sneaking past before he saw them. 

They quickly made their way into their room, taking off their coats in a hurry. Roman found a book while Logan quickly started a fire in the fireplace, jumping to the other lounge chair with his own, both catching their breath as they prepared to act as if they’d been there the whole night. 

And not a moment too soon. The attendant had gotten a key from his mother, and unlocked the door, barging in. He stopped, looking bewildered to see them relaxing, looking up at him. 

“Where were you?” he demanded. 

Roman looked at him with a confused look, “We’ve been here all night. I wasn’t feeling well, so we decided to just have a quiet night in.” 

The man’s eyes flashed. “Then why didn’t you answer when I knocked earlier?” 

“Ah, are you sure that you had the right door, Mr. Burke? I haven’t heard anything all night, did you?” Roman asked, looking to Logan, who shook his head. 

They must have been convincing enough actors, because Burke seemed to be questioning himself if he had indeed just made a mistake. But he shook his head. 

“Be that as it may, your mother is growing suspicious of your strange behavior. I would tread lightly if I were you.” With that warning, he left, locking the door back on his way out. 

After hearing the footsteps retreating, Roman sighed, relieved that they hadn’t been caught. But… he’d be on watch now, no doubt. 

“Shit, I won’t be able to meet him tomorrow, no doubt he’ll be tailing me,” Roman cursed, glancing at Logan. 

Logan thought for a moment, nodding slowly. “But would he watch me? Perhaps I could sneak out under the guise of fetching you something, and send a message to Virgil for you.” 

Roman’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Of course!” He stood, going to the desk across the room, getting out a pen and ink, finding some paper in one of the drawers. He started writing quickly, pen scratching across the page, pausing every so often. After a few minutes, he read over it, happy with it. He folded the paper, sealing it with his wax stamp. He came back over, handing it to Logan, who nodded. 

“I’ll go by after dinner,” he said, getting up to put the letter in his coat pocket. 

Roman nodded, sighing again quietly. “I’m going to bed.” 

Logan nodded softly, going to put out the fire. He pressed his hand onto Roman’s shoulder, and they shared a look. A look that only two old friends in the same situation could share, of comfort and solidarity. Roman pressed his hand onto Logan’s briefly, smiling at him before he moved, going to his bedroom and closing the door softly. 

As he changed into his nightclothes and got into bed, all he could think of is how much colder it was without Virgil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ima try to do NaNoWriMo so i'll try to get more of this done even while i'm working on my novel, but considering i already barely have time to breathe these days it seems, idk how well thats gonna go... not abandoning this tho! i'll sink with this ship ~~whoops~~


	5. April 14, 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that i posted this chapter on tumblr but not on here...... whoops...... its a bit of a short chapter but uh... the next one is gonna be,,,,, much longer

 

During the day, Roman dared not try to go to the third class areas. He and Logan stayed in their common space for most of the day, reading and occasionally talking. Roman was bored out of his mind, missing Virgil and the excitement that came with being with him. He wasted the day away simply in his own head, dozing off and dreaming of being with his lover, of the life they’d live… Of dancing with him, in the grandest ballroom, Virgil’s eyes sparkling. 

“Roman, wake up,” Logan’s voice came through, breaking him out of his reverie. “We have to get dressed for dinner.” 

Roman groaned lightly, blinking his eyes open to see Logan standing over him. He sighed, really not wanting to go and have to face his mother, but he knew it would only get worse if he didn’t. 

Roman stood, quickly getting dressed, barely paying attention to what he was doing. He came out to the common area, not realizing he hadn’t tied his tie. Logan, who was putting on his coat, sighed. He went to Roman, doing his tie for him. 

“I’ve already double checked, I have the letter right here. I’ll say I’m fetching you a nightcap if I happen to run into Burke or any other of her attendants,” Logan said as he finished, patting him on the shoulder. 

Roman gave him a look of appreciation before sighing. “I suppose we should go,” he said, glancing at the clock. 

Logan nodded, and Roman shrugged on his blazer, looking at himself briefly in the mirror before following Logan out of the room. 

 

Dinner was tense, and everyone seemed to sense it. Roman’s mother kept glancing at Roman, and at Logan. Luckily, she wasn’t going to make a scene in front of the guests. One man tried to make conversation, but Roman barely heard him, pushing his food around his plate without really eating it. Minutes seemed to pass like hours in a slow dredge as chatter began at the table. He waved off waiters offering different dishes. Logan seemed a little concerned. 

“Roman, are you not feeling well?” he asked, giving him an excuse for the both of them to leave. 

“Yes, I don’t know what it’s been, perhaps I’ve been seasick, or I’m coming down with something.” Roman glanced up. “I should retire to bed, my apologies.” 

He stood before anyone could say otherwise, ignoring the suspicious looks from his mother and from Burke. He could sense Burke following them as he and Logan headed back to their room. 

“Ah, Logan, I believe we’re out of whiskey. Could you go get us another? I’d like a nightcap.” Roman requested, with enough space that he knew Burke wouldn’t be able to follow both of them. 

“Of course,” Logan said, taking off as Roman kept walking to his quarters. 

Roman could tell that Burke was following him. Good. He made his way to his quarters, shutting the door but not locking it. He anxiously waited for Logan’s return in the common room. 

 

Logan kept his senses about him as he headed to the kitchen. No one was following him. He went up the stairs instead of down to the kitchen, running to save time, knowing he didn’t have much before Burke would get suspicious. He quickly made his way to Virgil and Patton’s cabin, knocking on the door, a little out of breath. Patton answered the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw it was Logan. 

“Hi, can’t stay long,” Logan panted, fishing the letter out of his pocket. He handed it to Virgil, who was looking at it questioningly. 

Logan started to leave, when Patton pulled him back. 

“Erm… Neither of us can read…” he said sheepishly. 

Logan cursed at the oversight on both his and Roman’s part. He came in, sitting beside Virgil and looking at the open letter, reading it aloud to them. 

_“My Dearest, Virgil,  
It was a close call, we barely managed to get back to our room before Burke came in. We managed to convince him that we’d been here all night, but with my mother’s growing suspicion of my behavior and absence, I fear that Burke will be following me tomorrow. So I will be sending Logan with this letter to deliver to you. I will see if the next night I will be able to sneak out again, but in the case I cannot, I will meet you in New York. I’ll find a way to sneak away from them, find the Statue of Liberty, I’ll be waiting for you there. We will have a life waiting for us there, just the four of us against the world. I send you all my love, and I cannot wait to see you again, I’ll count the minutes until I can hold you again in my arms. _

_ -Roman” _

Virgil smiled softly. “Tell him I look forward to seeing him again. I’ll wait for him, but if he can’t make it then it’s alright. I’ll see him at the Lady Liberty.” 

Logan nodded. “I’ll pass on the message. I have to go now, I don’t know if Burke will be looking for me now that Roman is in his room.”

Patton squeezed his hand, and Logan pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before going out the door, moving quickly still. 

Logan quickly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey before heading back to the cabin, walking now. He could see Burke at the end of the hallway, watching him as he entered the room, locking it behind him. He put the key back in his coat pocket as Roman stood. 

“Virgil says he looks forward to seeing you again, that he’ll wait but it’s okay if you don’t make it, and that he’ll see you at Lady Liberty,” Logan recounted. 

Roman smiled, sighing softly as he sank back onto the couch. Logan set the bottle next to Roman before he sat and reclined on the other couch, finally able to catch his breath. Roman poured himself a shot, staring at the brown liquor in contemplation. 

“I’ll try and see him tomorrow,” he said softly. He took the shot, sighing as he felt the burn at the back of his throat. “We’ll have all the time in the world soon, Logan…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ya know, if you know your history and been paying attention to the dates at the top, you know whats coming next :3c )


End file.
